Parasites
by ginichito
Summary: Membunuh atau tidak, penyakit ada untuk suatu tujuan. Mereka berbagi tubuh dengan kita. Dan Shinichi mengerti hal itu dengan jelas. [Untuk Challange #GetWellSoon!].


**PARASITES**

**Disclaimer: **Parasyte -_the maxim-_ by Hitoshi Iwaaki. I don't take any profit.

**Characters: **Shinichi Izumi, Migi.

**Warning: **Canon. Alternative Ending. Shinichi Izumi's Point of View.

* * *

><p><em>Disuatu waktu. Ilmuan jenius menyebarkan penyakit untuk seluruh alam semesta. Mereka menyebutnya benalu, parasit. Profesor pintar menjatuhkan parasit menggunakan konsep hujan. Jatuh dengan gelembung hijau yang membungkus dari atas langit. Menyebar ke seluruh tempat di dunia. Profesor beranggapan bahwa, manusia adalah hama yang menjadi sumber sampah di bumi. Harus ada obat pembasmi untuk setiap hama. Dan parasit, penyakit itu datang untuk berbagi.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Diduga pembunuhan dan mutilasi di daerah Kyoto disebabkan oleh pemabuk.<strong>_

_Headline _berita yang memenuhi layar televisi. Tadi malam, aku tidak bisa tidur. Ular aneh melubangi tangan kananku, merayap sampai lenganku.

"Bagaimana dengan ular itu, Shinichi? Kau menemukannya?" Aku mengeluh mendengar pertanyaan Ayah. "Tidak," jawabku lesu.

"Sampai kapan kebiasaan tidur sambil berjalanmu akan berhenti, _Anata?_" Kini Ibuku juga menatapku geli. Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, ular itu masuk ke dalam tanganku, aku bukan sedang mengigau, tapi mereka bersikeras kalau aku salah. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk mengalah sekalian saja.

"Tangan kananku mati rasa," jawabku sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangan kananku. Ayahku tertawa lagi. Tetapi, berhenti ketika membaca _oneliner_ berita baru di layar televisi.

_**Para peneliti bersikeras telah tersebarnya parasit, menyebabkan semua orang menjadi Kanibal. Sangat tidak masuk akal, bantah polisi.**_

"_Anata, _berhenti menonton hal seperti itu saat sedang sarapan." Ibu yang sedang menggoreng daging sapi dan dua telur setengah matang merenggut jijik ketika korban-korban mutilasi ditampilkan di layar kaca.

"_Gomen,_" kata Ayah, "Tapi, ini memang tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana bisa ada penyebaran penyakit seperti virus atau parasit? Parasit masuk ke dalam otak dan mengambil alih tubuh? Kemudian berubah menjadi _zombie _dan memakan manusia?" Ayah kemudian tertawa.

Aku mengedikkan bahu, "Bisa jadi." Tapi, kemudian aku menyadari itu respon yang salah. Ayah adalah seorang pengajar Biologi di salah satu universitas di Kyoto. Ayah sudah menghabiskan hampir seluruh hidupnya berkutat dengan Biologi. Betapa rasional pemikiran yang Ayah punya. Mungkin itu sebabnya keluarga kami tidak termasuk penganut fanatik ajaran Agama.

"_Otou-san _tahu segala jenis penyakit, hampir semuanya. Tapi, tidak untuk parasit, _zombie, _dan kanibal, _yes _Jagoan?" Aku mengangguk saja asal, sebelum diceramahi lebih lanjut. "Dan tidak untuk ular masuk ke dalam tangan. Betapa tadi malam sangat menggelikan saat kau berteriak kemasukan ular, _ha ha._"

Pipiku merah. Ayah tidak akan berhenti mengejekku sampai dia puas. Sampai dia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Aku sudah selesai, _Oka-san,_" ucapku, bangkit dan mengambil tasku. Tentu saja ini cara para pengecut. Namun, kabur lebih baik daripada menerima ejekan menjengkelkan Ayah. "Aku berangkat," teriakku. Ibu dan Ayah melambai.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Suara Ibuku masih terdengar bahkan ketika aku sudah sampai di persimpangan jalan.

* * *

><p>Sekolah hari ini sangat berat. Ada ujian mendadak dan kelas tambahan. Aku berjalan, menyusuri depan taman kanak-kanak Omamigakou. Jalanan ini sepi. Memang pengendara sudah diwanti-wanti dengan rambu-rambu, banyak anak-anak kecil berkeliaran di luar pengawasan guru.<p>

Walau begitu, tetap saja mobil merah itu melaju dengan sangat kencang. Aku cepat menarik kakiku, mundur. Namun, seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut kuncir kuda, berlari mengejar bolanya yang menggelinding ke arah… mobil yang melaju kencang.

Aku bertiak. Kemudian maju, memeluk gadis itu. Menahan benturan mobil dengan badanku. Tangan kananku mengarah ke mobil, seolah bisa menghentikan mobil itu. Mungkin tangan kananku akan remuk dan tubuhku akan babak belur bersama gadis itu.

Namun yang terjadi adalah, mobil tersebut berhenti, meremukkan badan-badannya hanya dengan satu tekanan tangan kananku. Tanganku yang menahan mobil berubah menjadi besi, daging-dagingnya hilang, dilapisi besi dan di tengah punggung tangan kananku, muncul sebuah mata mengedip beberapa kali.

Tangan kananku berubah menjadi besi dengan satu mata di tengahnya. Sebelum beberapa detik setelah mobil itu berhenti, tangan kananku kembali normal, mulus, dan tak ada apa-apa di sana. Tidak besi, tidak juga mata.

Anak kecil yang menangis dipelukanku, semakin mengeraskan suara tangisannya. Mobil merah di sampingku sudah rusak badan depannya dengan asap keluar dari mesinnya. _Hancur oleh tekanan tangan kananku. _Ibu gadis itu datang dan menangis memeluk anaknya. Aku tertegun. Ketakutan. Tangan kananku…

Aku terengah, kemudian berlari bahkan sebelum pengemudi ke luar, sebelum Ibu anak tersebut sempat mengatakan apa-apa kepadaku. Aku lari sekencang-kencangnya. Membuka pintu rumah kasar, menaiki tangga dengan derap langkah tak kalah kasarnya. Aku menutup pintu dengan suara bedebam keras, dan melemparkan tas kuningku ke kasur sembarangan.

Aku melangkah cepat ke arah laci meja belajar, membukanya tak sabar, dan mengambil pisau kecil yang biasanya kugunakan untuk memotong ujung plastik _snack. _

"Apakah kau adalah tangan kananku?" teriakku kasar. Tangan kananku masih seperti semula, mulus, tak ada yang aneh.

"Kemana tangan kananku?" teriakku lagi. Sepi, sunyi. Tak ada yang menjawab. "Baiklah, mungkin kita harus mengujinya," kataku lagi, lebih pada bergumam pada diriku sendiri.

Aku menarik napas berat, menghembuskannya dengan tak yakin. Menutup mataku, menghitung sampai tiga di dalam hati. Sebelum, pisau itu aku angkat tinggi-tinggi, setinggi yang bisa aku lakukan. "Jangan menghindar," kataku, sebelum pisau itu aku hujamkan ke tangan kananku.

Mungkin tinggal satu sentimeter pisau itu mengenai tanganku, tanganku sudah terbelah mengerikan. Muncul mulut dengan gigi-gigi rapi diantara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahku. Dua mata tumbuh di kuku jari tengah dan jari manisku. Mengedip beberapa kali, dengan mata membola berwarna kuning kehijauan.

"Sa-sa-sayang se-sekali," kata tangan kananku, menggeliat dan menggerakkan jari manis dan ibu jariku. Aku ternganga, tak bisa berusara.

"A-aku… ta-tangan kanan… ga-gagal," katanya lagi dengan suara gagap, seperti anak umur satu tahun yang baru belajar bicara.

"Ga-gagal?" Suara seperti tertular gagap. Kemudian aku tertawa. Tertawa ketakutan. "Ba-bagaimana dengan tangan kananku yang asli?" lanjutku lagi.

"A-aku… me-memakannya," katanya, giginya menyeringai, dan matanya mengedip lebih banyak dari saat pertama kali _dia _muncul.

Aku menoleh kekanan, _"Ha ha ha," _kekehku. _"Ha ha ha ha." _Lebih banyak kekehan itu ke luar. Sebelum secara refleks aku mengangkat pisau yang aku pegang di tangan kiriku, dan menghujamkannya ke _benda _itu. Aku mungkin akan kehilangan tangan kananku. Dan itu pengorbanan yang besar.

Namun, yang terjadi adalah, _benda _itu, dengan jari telunjuk dan jari manisku, menahan pisauku dan memotongnya, melemparkannya dengan sekali ayun, dan menancapkannya ke atap kamarku. Terjadi sangat cepat. _Benda _itu berubah warna menjadi merah dan perak, mengeras dan memotong pisau malangku. Mataku membola ketika merasakan ayunan pisau itu berhasil menggores pipiku.

"Bi-bicaraku… masih be-belum… la-lancar," gagapnya. "A-ajri… aku… Shinichi."

Aku tertugun. Bergerak cepat menutup tirai kamarku, berlari ke seberang ruangan, mengunci kamarku.

"_Kau _itu apa?" kataku membentak.

"Capek… Tidur…" Kemudian _tangan_ itu melayu, mendengkur, sebelum detik demi detik kembali ke bentuk asal tangan kananku. Tidak ada gigi. Tidak ada mata. Tidak ada mulut.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar." Aku mengguncang _benda _itu. Mengguncangnnya lagi. Namun, tidak ada yang terjadi. "Woi!" teriakku. Dan tanganku masih seperti semula, seperti tangan manusia pada umumnya. Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya. Tidak ada bekas luka. Tidak ada bekas terbelah, mata dan mata, dan gigi.

"Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan!" _Benda _itu sudah benar-benar menghilang, berubah kembali seperti semula. "Woi! Woi!" Dan kamarku sepi.

"BRENGSEK!"

* * *

><p>"Sudah pagi, ya?" Aku mengerang, mengerjap beberapa kali ketika sebuah <em>benda <em>membuka tirai jendela. Aku menggelinding, memperbaiki posisi. "Pagi…" erangku. Sebelum tersentak dan berteriak, "Padahal sudah pagi, Idioit!" Kemudian aku menghela napas pasrah.

"Dan aku masih terjebak di dalam mimpi buruk." Aku menghadap ke kanan. Melihat _tanganku _sudah memanjang, terbelah sana sini, dan _benda _itu sedang menonton berita di komputer, dan di tangan mungilnya (yang berasal dari jari-jariku), sedang membolak balik buku Flora dan Fauna.

Aku monopang daguku di tangan kiri dan lututku. Memperhatikan _benda _itu mulai menirukan berbagai macam hewan yang dia lihat dari buku. "Kau sedang apa?" tanyaku.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku berlajar," katany fasih. Berbeda dengan saat pertama kali dia bicara, _benda _itu sekarang sudah benar-benar fasih dan lugas. "Kau bisa berbicara dengan lancar sekarang, ya?" tanyaku basa-basi. "Jadi, kau itu apa? Jangan bilang kau adalah Alien?" lanjutku. "Dan, makhluk yang kuanggap ular itu pasti kau, kan? Kau masuk ke dalam tanganku, dan memakannya?" cercaku, seolah satu pertanyaan terasa tak puas untukku.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu asalku darimana. Tapi, yang pasti, ada yang menciptakanku, untuk tumbuh bersama manusia," jawabnya lancar, memamerkan deret gigi-gigi putih yang menempel di punggung tanganku.

Aku menghela napas, "Kau adalah penyakit. Itu deklarasi para Dokter dan Ilmuwan. Sepertinya aku harus ke Rumah Sakit."

"Untuk apa melakukan itu?" Matanya yang muncul di ibu jariku menatapku lekat, dengan bola mata besar-besar. "Untuk memotongmu," jawabku santai.

_Benda _itu menggeleng. "Itu hal yang tidak boleh dilakukan kepada Migi."

"Jadi namamu Migi?" Benda itu mengangguk. "Aku memakan nutrisi melalui aliran darahmu untuk hidup. Jika aku dipotong, aku akan mengerut dan mati," katanya sambil mengempiskan _tanganku. _"Ditambah lagi, kau akan kehilangan tangan kananmu. Kita akan sama-sama dirugikan," lanjutnya lagi.

Aku tetap memasang wajah keras kepala, memerlihatkan raut tak peduli pada penjelasannya. "Kau akan tetap dipotong. Kehilangan tangan menurutku lebih baik daripada harus hidup dengan Parasit. Dengan penyakit."

"Begini saja, bagaimana kalau mulai sekarang kita hidup berdampingan? Saling menolong. Aku akan tidur delapan jam sekali pagi dan malam. Saat itu, kau tidak akan aku ganggu. Kita akan bekerja sama. Lagi, banyak Parasit sepertiku yang menyebar di seluruh dunia, dan mereka tidak selalu ramah. Bagaimana?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tetap akan memotongmu. Kau adalah penyakit. Sudah sepantasnya penyakit dimusnahkan. Dihilangkan. Disingkirkan. Mengerti?"

Kemudian si Migi lemas. Dia menangis?

* * *

><p>Aku mengenakan jaket hijauku. Memasukkan tangan kananku ke dalam jaket. Sejak siang tadi, Migi sangat berisik. Dia meminta, memohon, dan merayu, tidak ingin dipotong, katanya sejak tadi.<p>

Aku berjalan, melewati gang-gang besar dan ramai. Tas hitamku setia menggantung di punggung. Aku berbelok melewati persimpangan satu, dan persimpangan lainnya. Berjalan melewati lorong gelap dan…

"BERHENTI!" Migi berteriak.

Aku tersentak. "Jangan berteriak! Nanti banyak yang curiga!" bentakku. "Lagi, kau tidak akan bisa memengaruhiku."

"Bukan begitu!" bantah Migi, masih berteriak, hanya tidak sekeras sebelumnya. "Ada makhluk yang sama sepertiku!" katanya lagi. Aku terhenyak. "Dia sejenis denganku. Hanya, tuannya spesies yang lain."

"Apa katamu? Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau tahu?" bisikku pelan. Migi berkembang, memperpanjang kelima jariku sampai depan hidungku. Ibu jariku menjorong ke depan, berperan sebagai penunjuk jalan.

"Aku bisa merasakan suatu hal seperti gelombang otak," katanya. "Ini pertama kali aku merasakannya secara langsung, biasanya hanya dari perantara satu pesan ke pesan lain. Tapi, aku tahu dia sama sepertiku," lanjutnya.

"Sekitar dua ratus meter di depan sana." Aku menangguk.

"Ada hal lain yang mengalami hal yang sama sepertiku?" Migi mengangguk. "Banyak. Inilah revolusi. Parasit turun ke dunia untuk membimbing manusia. Berbagi wadah," jawab Migi penuh rasa kebanggan dalam nandanya.

Aku memutar mata. _Membimbing _serius? "Kalian hanyalah penyakit! Dan penyakit itu membunuh!" Aku ngotot. Mengatakannya dengan nada yang terlampau keras. Migi balas memutar matanya, terlihat sangat aneh. "_Penyakit? _Kalian memanggil kami _Penyakit? _Apa yang kalian ketahui tentang kami? Lagipula, kata _Penyakit _tidak lebih dari sekedar kesepakatan kalian belaka, kalian yang penuh dengan ketidaktahuan." Migi mengatakannya berapi-api.

Tapi, aku lebih memilih bungkam dan fokus pada jalanan. Berdebat dengan Migi saat ini bukanlah hal yang bijaksana.

"Kanan, pergilah ke kanan." Aku ikuti saja.

"Setelah itu, belok kiri di depan."

Aku melihat seekor anjing mengerikan dengan mata merah, dan kepalanya! Kepalanya ditumbuhi parasit! Dia berlari dan datang menerjangku. Migi memanjang dan membuat besi tajam lewat jariku. Dan dia menembus begitu saja jantung anjing.

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Sangat cepat. Ditangaku sudah ada jantung anjing yang lebur dan hancur. "Kami tercipta untuk melindungi Tuan kami. Dia menyerangku karena Parasit itu merasa kita akan mengganggu Tuannya. Beginilah kami diciptakan. Karena apa yang kalian sebut _penyakit_ tidak selalu membahayakan."

Aku mengerjap. Masih belum sadar dari euforia tanganku yang berdarah. "Jadi, siap untuk memotong pelindungmu?" tanya Migi.

"Hah. Tanpamu, mungkin aku pasti akan terbunuh oleh makhluk parasit mengerikan itu," kataku, menatap Migi dalam.

Migi menyeringai, "Pilihan bijaksana," katanya penuh kepuasan.

"Satu hal lagi, carilah pacar," lanjutnya. "Eh?" mataku membola. "Kenapa?" tanyaku penasaran. "Kenapa tiba-tiba berubah topik menjadi pacar?" lanjutku.

"Karena aku ingin melihat manusia berkembangbiak."

Dasar Parasit mesum!

* * *

><p><em>Membunuh atau tidak, mereka ada untuk suatu tujuan. Mereka berbagi tubuh dengan kita. Penyakit hanyalah sebuah konsep nama. Pada dasarnya, bukan bagaimana cara menyingkirkannya. Tapi, bagaimana hidup terbiasa dengannya.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>TAMAT<strong>


End file.
